Gigil
by LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: 'Bones was cute... Problem was, he was also a goddamn grumpy git.'


**Title** : Gigil

 **Author** : LadyCookieCupcake

 **Pairing(s)/Character(s)** : Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy/Unnamed Narrator (established). Spock, James T. 'Jim' Kirk

 **Warnings** : Fluffiness. Bones being cute.

 **Spoilers** : None

 **Rating** : Gen

 **Word Count** : 615

 **Summary** : _'Bones was cute... Problem was, he was also a goddamn grumpy git.'_

 **Author's Note:** Self-beta'd. Can be set in either the Original Series or the Kelvin timeline, which is why this is a 'crossover' of sorts. Unnamed female point of view(can be read as either the reader, an OC of yours or just an unnamed character).

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction – none of this ever happened and will never happen (though I can dream). No copyright infringement is intended. The Plouxokian Ambassador and their species are my own creation, so please don't steal!

* * *

 _Gigil (Tagalog - Philippines) /ghee-ghil/:_

' _The desire to pinch or squeeze something (or someone) that is overwhelmingly cute.'_

Bones was cute. There was no going around that. He was a goddamn cutie-pie who deserved to _know_ he was cute.

Problem was, he was also a goddamn grumpy git.

Every time she was in sickbay, she was met with insult after insult which, admittedly, just added to his cuteness but _still!_

Trying to tell him he was cute was like trying to pet a wild Sehlat!

Goddamn impossible.

Still, this girl was determined to do so. She wanted to prove to Bones, her beloved, newly-announced boyfriend, that he was cute and no matter what he said would change that.

Maybe the way she went about it wasn't the best way, though.

 _Maybe._

* * *

The young woman made sure to do it when only Kirk and Spock were in the room, which, in hindsight, might have been just as bad than if the whole crew were in the room - if not _worse_.

But she hadn't thought about the repercussions, she was just too eager to actually get it done.

So, while in a meeting that required the four of them, waiting for the Plouxokian Ambassador to finish speaking with his advisors, the young woman turned to face Bones, who sat beside her. He was sitting straight, looking like the utmost professional gentleman but it was easy to see the crease in-between his eyes - no matter how slight it was. He was annoyed, bored, impatient and tired; she understood, they all were. This meeting was one of many in the past three days and none of them were anywhere near completion for this mission.

She was waiting eagerly for the day this whole mission was over.

Though to see the frown on his face still didn't deter the young woman from her task at hand. She was going to do it and she was going to do it _now._

"Bones?" The young Ensign began, taking a deep breath as Bones turned, eyebrow raised, to her. "I've been waiting to say this for ages and I'm finally going to do it."

She took another deep breath, savouring the increasing crease on his forehead as he grew more confused and more worried. It was mean, she knew, but it was another thing that made him cute - and besides, it was funny to see too.

"You are the most goddamn cutest cutie-pie in the whole galaxy and to prove it, I am going to squeeze your cheeks." And before he had the chance to actually take in what she said and stop her, the Ensign leaned forward and delicately squeezed his cheeks.

There was a moment of silence in which she suddenly become hyper-aware of everything; the quickly reddening flush on Bones' cheeks, the quietness from Kirk and Spock's corner, their eyes penetrating her but most of all, the way Bones' eyes bore straight into hers - and he didn't seem the least bit angry or annoyed.

In fact, he seemed more...sheepish.

She grinned and tightened the pinch a tiny bit more before releasing his cheeks. The flush was still there, and she leaned forward to kiss both cheeks. The flush deepened.

"Love you, cutie-pie." She muttered against his lips, allowing a second for her lips to brush against his, and then leaned back in her seat.

Just in time for the Ambassador and his advisers to reappear on the view screen.

The young woman was the only one who looked unperturbed but the Ambassador didn't comment. She didn't care though; she would have gladly admitted it to the whole galaxy, to anyone who listened and even to those who didn't, especially when, once the meeting was over, she was dragged to the side and smothered in eager kisses.

This young Ensign absolutely _loved_ her boyfriend and she was so glad to have her cutie-pie, honestly.


End file.
